


任务完成

by lyliz



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, 我写因为我爽
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyliz/pseuds/lyliz
Summary: 看着今天的人歌 脑子里出现奇怪的画面 就搞了一点TT
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 7





	任务完成

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次写旻城的ooc人登场

“他一直对我动手动脚，好烦。”韩知城眉头紧蹙，趴在临时支起来放战术资料的小桌上抱怨。  
徐彰彬把目光从枪上挪开瞟了他一眼：“把嘴角压下去了再装。”  
“啧，是真的很烦！”他摇摇头，“像把我当女朋友似的，刚才出发之前又摸我屁股，什么东西都。”  
“对女朋友哪儿有这样的，那样人早提分手了，看看也就你，背后说个不停，旻浩哥下次摸你你不还是开心得要命。”  
“开心个鬼啊！”他猛地站起身，“哇真的，什么人会因为这种事开心啊！”  
“看看这人装得跟不知道那是自己一样，哇真的…”徐彰彬学着他的语气道，把枪擦完别到腿侧，又抽出一把小刀，“搞快点，少讲两句。”

耳机里响起声音：“han呀han呀han呀，坐标C，来接我。”  
“知道了！”韩知城跨到驾驶座上，“走了彰彬哥，你盯着点外面。”

李旻浩穿了方便夜行的套装，本来是不容易被发现的，但韩知城远远地从车里看到了他，垂着头不知道在看什么地方，此时心灵感应一样恰好抬眼。  
“好帅。”他控制不住自己按下通话键的手，没头没尾地说。  
两秒以后对面传来声音：“嗯？”他幻觉自己看到了李旻浩笑起来眼睛漂亮地弯起来的样子，由这一个音节。于是他笑出了声，猛踩油门，收获了徐彰彬在椅背上狠狠的一脚和一句因为后者一时间失去平衡的惊呼。

李旻浩带着夜晚的冷气钻进副驾驶，任务完成他们准备返回，脸上并没有想象中温柔的笑，韩知城暗暗失望。他连上车里的通讯设备，拨通方灿的联系方式开始简述晚上的任务情况，左手摸上开车那人的手腕，后者吓了一跳：“哇哇一李糯你干什么？”  
李旻浩这才笑了，竖起右手食指在嘴边让他不要出声，像个没事人一样通话完全没有停顿。不过那头的方灿显而易见地安静了几秒，随后道：“有什么事到卧室解决吧孩子们，车上也不是完全安全的地方。”  
“嗯嗯好的哥，知道了挂了哦。”他毫不犹豫按下了挂断，假装没有听到后排徐彰彬对于他“卧室解决”的默认发出的起哄声，偏过头问驾驶座上的人：“han呀，知城呀，刚才来接我的时候你说了什么？我没有听清楚。”  
“没有什么的哥，完全没有的哥。”韩知城飞快地说。  
“哦？是吗？”他屈起手指揉过对方微微发烫脸颊，“我们知城好像说了什么对不起我的话呢？”  
徐彰彬哀嚎一声重重拉下了后排的隔板。  
明明没了旁听的人，对话应该更流畅，两个人却陷入了微妙的沉默。  
几分钟后寂静的空气才再次响起。  
“没有说对不起哥的话。”  
“所以说了什么呢？”  
“这个的话就…”  
“其实是想再听han尼再说一遍。”  
“啊？”韩知城尴尬地笑，瞪大眼睛看他。  
“看路别看我。”李旻浩把他的头轻轻拨回去，微不可闻地叹气，目光放在玻璃窗外不知道哪一点像对着空气说话，“再说一遍我才能好好回应，还是我们知城太喜欢我了，刚才一下子我都没办法想出来怎么回复合适。”  
韩知城几乎立刻想说“不是喜欢”，犹豫两秒以后脱口而出的不知道怎么就变成了“想说哥好帅，远远站着的样子，身材很好”。  
还没来得及尴尬或者后悔，他就听到李旻浩想好的回复。  
“我也很喜欢你呀，我愿意。”

“啊？这样子的话…”  
“我们知城尼，愿意做我男朋友的吧？”


End file.
